Ultimate Android 21
by Allhailshadow
Summary: Dr. Gero's last android, Android 21 has come to destroy Goku and everything else.Android 21 is not Cell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

I can only update every once in a while so no guarantees when I'll get the

next chapter .

All takes place after Majin Buu's defeat.

Ultimate Android 21- Chapter 1: 21's birth

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep within Dr. Gero's laboratory (In a secret part that wasn't destroyed.)

The large capsule opened up and released preservative gasses and other

chemicals. When the gas cleared, there within the capsule stood the figure

of a person.

The being opened his eyes and stepped out. A screen on a large super

computer in front of the Android flash, so he walked towards it. When he

was by the screen information began going across it.

The names and stats of all his enemies flashed before him. The order was

from strongest to weakest. The strongest were the saiyans. The rest that

were shown were not worth worrying about.

Another thing that was shown was all major battles (except the battles on

Planet Namek) that were fought; Goku vs. Piccolo, Goku and Piccolo vs.

Raditz, All vs. Nappa, Goku vs. Vegeta, Goku vs. Android 19, Vegeta vs.

Android 19, Vegeta vs. Android 18, Piccolo vs. Android 17, Vegeta and

Trunks vs. Cell, Goku vs. Cell, Gohan vs. Cell, Goku vs. Majin Vegeta,

Gotenks vs. Majin Boo, Gohan vs. Majin Boo, and Goku vs. Majin Boo.

When all the information was through the screen went blank. The android

stared at it for several more seconds before he looked away.

He then spoke, "I am Android 21, I am the ultimate Android. My mission is

to destroy Goku and all who stands in my way." He smiled.

He slowly walked out of the laboratory, he was in no hurry, why would he

be? He was the ultimate android, there is nothing that can stop him. When

he was out , he floated into the air and looked around at the mountains and

the forest that surrounded it.

"What a beautiful planet huh, but I am sure it will look much better on fire

and in ruins." He laughed and began to fly away.

As he was flying he pulled up a file from his databanks, "So I have to go

to…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please be so kind as to review.

In the next chapter Android 21 makes a surprise stop at a curtain city… and

see who he runs into.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

I cannot believe I get to update so soon.

Ultimate Android 21- Chapter 2: Trouble at West City

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Son Gohan and Son Goten were behind the Son house sparring. To make

the fight fair Goten was super saiyan, Gohan wasn't. Gohan charged at him

and began kicking. Gohan blocked the kicks with his hands. Then Goten

tried to punch Gohan which caught. With Goten's hand Gohan threw his

younger brother head first into the ground.

Gohan got into a fighting stance and prepared for his brother to charge at

him again. But Goten just sat there holding his head and he was no longer

super saiyan.

"Owww, that hurt," he complained.

"Sorry Goten, I didn't mean to throw you so hard," Gohan said sounding

sorry.

"Hmph, you know Big Bother, ever since you trained with the Kaio-Shin, I

haven't been able to win not even once."

"Come on, if you keep training you'll catch up again."

Goten suck his tongue out at his brother, "I'm going in the house to watch

cartoons." He than began heading towards the house.

Gohan sighed and began to fallow Goten. A sudden sense of danger filled

Gohan and he spun around to see what it was. But there was nothing there

and the feeling was gone.

Gohan went into the house. He could see Goten laying on the floor before

the t.v. watching cartoons; he did not seem to notice anything. Gohan then

went up a set of stairs to his parent's room. In there he saw his father, Son

Goku putting his boots on.

"Dad, did you feel it too?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah."

"What was it?"

"I don't know," Goku replied, "But it seemed to have come from the west."

"Should we go check it out?"

"Yeah, probably. Let's go before your mother sees us."

Goku and Gohan came down the stairs. They looked both ways to make

sure Chi Chi wasn't around.

"Alright it's safe."

Goku went towards the door and began to reach for the doorknob when he

heard his wifes loud voice. "Where are you to going," she demanded.

Goku stammered, "We were, um uh-"

"You know how I feel about you two fighting."

"We were-"

"Going to West City to go grocery shopping," Gohan interrupted.

"Oh, okay," Chi Chi said, "Make sure to get some rice."

"Okay Mom, we will."

Goku and Gohan went out the door and took off into the air. "Geez, that

was close," Goku said.

-

Android 21 hovered over West City, surveying the spot he had just

destroyed. It was only a small blast, just for fun. He wanted to see the little

humans who weren't destroyed run away screaming.

No. 21 was about to send another blast, when he felt someone coming. He

turned around to see Vegeta stop before him. "Ah, Vegeta, what a pleasant

surprise."

"Hmph, I don't feel any energy coming from you, I didn't think I'd ever

fight another one of Gero's damn dolls."

"Yes, I am Android 21 Dr. Gero's Ultimate creation. So are you here to

fight me Vegeta?"

"No, I'm Here to blast you to oblivion," replied Vegeta with a smug look on

his face.

No. 21 let out a little laugh, "What ever you say, Vegeta. But please give

me a better warm up than you Cell."

"Shut up, you damn doll!" Vegeta shouted as he became super saiyan.

Once at full power, Vegeta rushed at No. 21. Vegeta tried to punch No. 21

in the face. The Android caught Vegeta's fist and hit Vegeta. Vegeta fell

backwards and took the opportunity to kick Android 21 in the face.

"Surely you can do better than that, Vegeta?"

"Shut up!"

Vegeta charged again and began to throw a storm of punches and kicks.

Android 21 just kept blocking, waiting for an opening. When he found one

he kicked Vegeta in the side.

Vegeta staggered back holding the side of his stomach. He then flew back

from No. 21.

"What is wrong, are you running away?"

"Like hell I am!" Vegeta shouted as he powered up. "Take this!" A large

sphere of energy formed from his hands. "Super Vegeta's Big Bang

Attack!" The sphere of energy shot forward to Android 21.

No. 21 flouted there stunned. The blast hit him head on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please be so kind as to review.

Did Vegeta defeat Android 21? Find out next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

Ultimate Android 21- Chapter 3: Saviors

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku and Gohan had stopped flying for the blast had temporarily blinded them.

"Dad, was that Vegeta?" Gohan asked still covering his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that was him," Goku replied. "Let's go, we're almost

there." The two of them began flying again.

-

Vegeta laughed, "Ha ha ha ha hah! Stupid machine, you thought you could

defeat I, Vegeta." He stopped his ranting as he surveyed the ruined city

through the clearing smoke. "Damn, Bulma's never going to let me here the

end of this."

"Do not worry, Vegeta, you will not survive to hear your wife's complaints."

"What! You're still alive?" Vegeta's mouth hung open in shock.

Android 21 flew up out, of the smoke. His clothes were ripped up, but his

body shown no signs of damage. "You really thought you destroyed me?

Hah! But I will give you some credit, I did not think you could put that

much energy into that blast."

"Are you mocking me?" Vegeta began shaking his fist in anger.

"No, of course not. But this fight does grow dull, let us finish this soon."

No. 21 flew over to Vegeta.

Vegeta punched No. 21 in the stomach. No. 21 uppercutted Vegeta, then

elbowed him. The two of them kept exchanging blows. The android began

to get the upper hand.

Vegeta, desperate, tried to kick No. 21 in the side. Android 21 caught his

leg, then flung Vegeta into the rubble down below.

Android 21 put his right hand up. "I have grown bored of this battle." A

huge ball of energy began to form from his right hand. "Say goodbye

Vegeta! Final Solution Blast!" Android 21 threw sphere of energy towards

where Vegeta layed.

Vegeta stared at the bomb as it came closer and closer to him. He could not

move, so he just laid there.

"KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" Two blue beams hit the giant sphere, knocking it

off course. The bomb hit at the edge of the city, it exploded wiping out

much of the remaining buildings.

Goku and Gohan landed in front of where Vegeta laid. Goku looked

towards Vegeta and said, "Sorry, but we're going to take it from here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please beso kind as to review.

Vegeta has been saved, but will he accept the help (take a wild guess).

-

I got a review stating that Cell was Android 21. That may be true, but it was

never stated that he was in the manga, so hah. Plus he was actually not a

android, so hah again.


	4. Chapter 3 and a half

Before I start this chapter I would like to say that I don't care if you think

Cell is Android 21, he's not so stop bugging me about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters.

Ultimate Android 21 – Chapter 3 and a half: Before Battle be Joined

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta pushed himself up, "Kakarot! What are you doing here?"

It was Gohan who replied, "We felt something strange so we came to check

it out."

"And what do you mean you two are going to take over, this is my fight."

"Come on Vegeta, at least let us help," Goku pleaded.

"No."

"But-"

"I said NO!"

Gohan powered up, "How are you going to stop us?"

Vegeta growled, "Fine, you two can help. Do either of you have a senzu

bean?"

"Yeah," Goku pulled one out from his belt and tossed it to Vegeta, "here you

go."

Vegeta ate the senzu bean and went up to full power.

Android 21 still floating above them, "Are you three done yet? I would like

to get back to destroying the city, if you don't mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is only a half chapter. I don't have internet at home so I do this at the

library, that is why my chapters are so short. But today I Have very little

time so it's shorter than usual.

In the other half of this chapter the battle resumes.


	5. Chapter 4

Ultimate Android 21- Chapter 4: Battle be joined

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku looked up at Android 21, "Why are you doing that, aren't you 'spose to be trying to

kill me?"

"All in do time, Goku. But why rush, after all once you are dead I will have no purpose.

In the end the result will be the same."

"Not if we win."

Android 21 snorted, "That is not possible."

"Only one to find out."

Goku became super saiyan and charged towards No. 21. Gohan and Vegeta fallowed.

Vegeta, stubborn to out show Goku flew ahead to reach the android first. Vegeta tried to

punch him, but Android 21 caught his fist.

"You never learn do you?" No. 21 kneed Vegeta in the stomach, then elbowed him in the

back as he doubled over.

Goku reached No. 21 and let loose a storm of fist. Android 21 staggered back. He

quickly regained his composure and smiled. "Do you think you should become super

saiyan 3 so you have a chance of winning?"

"Not really," Goku punched. Android 21 disappeared.

No. 21 reappeared behind Goku. "Your death," He kicked Goku in the back and was sent

flying. Android 21 appeared in front of Goku and blasted him with an energy wave.

Gohan kicked No. 21 in the side of the head and then jumped back. No. 21 was about to

move towards him when Gohan began to the android with a barrage of energy blast.

Then he raised his arms over his head with one hand on the other. "Mosanko!" Gohan

shouted as a large blast of energy hit Android 21.

Android 21 appeared through the smoke. "Bravo," he gave a small clap, "that was

probably the best hit dealt to me. Though that is not saying much." He gave Gohan an

uppercut to the jaw and then shot him in the chest an energy blast.

Gohan fell to the ground.

"Are you all three of you done already?" He said in a mocking tone, "I was just

beginning to enjoy myself."

The three saiyans got back up to there feet. Goku replied, "Not by a long shot, we'll keep

on fighting until we defeat you."

"Good, then let us continue."

Gohan looked at his father and Vegeta, "We may do better against him if we all attack

him at the same time."

Vegeta grunted, "I don't need either of your help and I have no need to work together

with you two."

"Come on Vegeta," Goku said, "it won't kill you to help us."

Vegeta mumbled to himself. "Fine."

The three of them flew up and surrounded Android 21. Gohan and Vegeta punched and

No. 21 grabbed both their fist. Then Goku kicked 21 in the stomach. Gohan took the

opportunity to elbow No. 21 in the back. And Vegeta jumped higher and slammed No.

21 down to the ground.

Android 21 stopped his fall before he hit the ground. But before he fully recovered the

three saiyans had surrounded him again. All three began punching and kicking where

ever they could. No.21 could only block about a third of the hits.

Android 21 put out his arms both ways and shouted, "Enough!" He erected a barrier that

sent the attacking saiyans flying in all directions.

Vegeta glared at Gohan , "Look how well your brilliant plan worked, we still ended up

being blasted away."

Before Gohan or Goku could reply Android 21 cut in. "Enough!" He was breathing

heavily but it seemed to be more from anger than fatigue. "I grow bored of this playing

around, get serious Goku."

"I guess I'll have to go super saiyan three to have a chance against this guy."

"Yes, if I am going to complete my mission I want to do it while actually having a

challenge. Transform now if you want any hope of living."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next time: Goku becomes super saiyan 3 and some allies debate joining the battle.


End file.
